realitytv_mrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Khloé Kardashian
'Khloé Alexandra Kardashian '(born June 27, 1984) is an American television personality, socialite, model, businesswoman and entrepreneur. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on June 27, 1984 to parents Rob Kardashian and Kris Jenner. She has two older sisters, Kourtney Kardashian and Kim Kardashian, and one younger brother, Rob Kardashian. After her parents separation her mother married Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn). Through their marriage, she gained two younger half-sisters Kendall Jenner and Kylie Jenner, and step-siblings, Burt, Casey, Brandon and Brody Jenner before their divorce. She attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles before switching to be home-schooled after her sisters’ graduation. At 17, she earned a GED with honours one year in advance of what should have been her graduation date. In 2003, her father died of oesophageal cancer. Career Career Beginnings In February 2007, a sex tape made by Kim Kardashian and her former boyfried Ray J in 2003 was leaked, which contributed to her rise to prominence. Later that year, Khloé; her mother Kris; her stepfather Bruce; her siblings Kourtney, Kim, and Rob; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The series and her sister Kim's popularity led to the Kardashians being able to cash in by endorsing products. These include waist-slimming pants, beauty products and Coca-Cola, for which they are paid (as of 2016) $75,000 per post on Instagram, Facebook and Twitter. The series proved successful for E!, the network on which it is broadcast, and has led to the creations of spin-offs includingg Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and Khloé & Lamar. In April 2009, Kardashian and her sister Kourtney announced that they were contracted to star in a spin-off that would follow their move to launch a D-A-S-H store in Miami, Florida. The series, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, debuted on E! on August 16, 2009. Starting May 29, 2009, Kardashian joined Miami Top 40 mainstream outlet WHYI for a weekly four-hour talk/entertainment program, co-hosted by 106 & Park's Terrence J. Khloé and her sisters Kim and Kourtney made a cameo appearance in the Season 3 premiere of the series 90210. Kardashian made an appearance in episodes 2, 4, and 8 of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, which premiered in January 2011. On April 10, 2011, Khloé & Lamar, Khloe’s own show with her husband, Lamar Odom, debuted. Khloé has a business interest in D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Calabasas, Miami and SoHo, with her sisters Kourtney and Kim. In June 2009, Khloé and her sisters teamed up with the Natural Products Association to create a teeth whitening pen called Idol White. Kardashian appeared in one of PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaigns. The three sisters released a jewellery line in March 2010. In the spring of 2010, the sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. Bebe announced they were dropping the line in December 2010. In September 2010, Kardashian and her sisters released another clothing line, K-Dash on QVC. Kardashian and her sisters marketed a fake tan product, released in 2010 and called Kardashian Glamour Tan. Television and Other Ventures The sisters also released a book, Kardashian Konfidential, in November 2010. In February 2011, Kardashian and her husband released a unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable." In May 2011, Kardashian and her sisters announced the release of their first novel. Prior to publication, the sisters requested help with naming their book. The winner was offered a cameo appearance in the novel. In July 2011, it was announced that the winning title was "Dollhouse". In October 2012, Kardashian and Odom released a second unisex fragrance, "Unbreakable Joy," inspired by the holiday season. Kardashian's radio show, The Mix Up With Khloé Kardashian Odom, was a "one-hour, commercial-free show where Khloé will take requests, chat with her celebrity friends, and more during the Mavericks' season while she's in Dallas with her husband Lamar Odom." It aired on January 30, 2012. In October 2012, Kardashian and Mario Lopez were confirmed as the co-hosts of the second season of the American version of The X Factor. Their first appearance on the series aired on October 31, 2012. It was confirmed on April 22, 2013 that Kardashian will not return to co-host The X Factor for its third season. On March 26, 2014, E! announced a Keeping Up with the Kardashians spin-off series titled Kourtney & Khloé Take the Hamptons. The Hamptons follows Kourtney, Khloé, and Scott Disick as they relocate to The Hamptons while the girls work on the New York Dash store plus open a pop-up store. Since January 2016, Kardashian hosts the Kocktails with Khloé pop culture-themed variety talk show, which airs on the FYI cable channel. In December 2018, Khloe Kardashian become the Brand ambassador of Burst Oral Care & performed corn test on the electric toothbrush. Personal Life Kardashian has been married once to basketball player Lamar Odom. The couple separated in 2013 but were not divorced until 2016. Both parties signed divorce papers in July 2015 but the divorce had yet to receive final approval from a judge. In October 2015, when Odom was hospitalised after being found unconscious in a Nevada brothel. He was in a coma for four days; as he lay in a hospital, Kardashian withdrew her pending divorce petition. In an interview with People Magazine, Kardashian confirmed that they had not reconciled and the divorce had been withdrawn so that she could make medical decisions on Odom's behalf. She was in a relationship with singer French Montana until they broke-up. Kardashian was then in a relationship with basketball player Tristan Thompson and together they had one daughter: True Thompson (born 2018). The couple broke-up in 2019 after numerous cheating allegations including one involving her youngest sister’s best friend. Legal Issues On March 4, 2007, Kardashian was arrested for driving under the influence. On July 18, 2008, she reported to jail to serve time for violation of probation. She faced a sentence of up to 30 days and enrolment in an alcohol treatment program within three weeks of her release from jail. She was released less than three hours later due to overcrowding. In December 2011, Kardashian was sued by a woman who claimed Kardashian and 10 other people assaulted her outside a nightclub in December 2009. In March 2012, Kardashian and her sisters Kourtney and Kim were named in a $5 million class-action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight-loss supplement they endorse. The complaint, filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim's manufacturer, Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs, hailing from several states, brought claims under their respective states' consumer protection laws. Filmography Television Bibliography *Kardashian Konfidential (2010) *Dollhouse: A Novel (2011) Family Parents *Robert Kardashian (Father; deceased) *Kris Jenner (Mother) *Caitlyn Jenner (then Bruce; Former Stepfather) Siblings *Kourtney Kardashian (Sister) *Kim Kardashian (Sister) *Rob Kardashian (Brother) *Kendall Jenner (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Kylie Jenner (Half-Sister; from her mother) Step-Siblings *Burt Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) *Casey Jenner (Stepsister; from Bruce) *Brandon Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) *Brody Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) Grandparents *Robert Houghton (Maternal Grandfather; deceased) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Maternal Grandmother) Husbands and Partners *Lamar Odom (Ex-Husband; 2009-2016) *French Montana (Ex-Boyfriend) *Tristan Thompson (Ex-Boyfriend; 2017-2019) Children *True Thompson (Daughter; born April 12, 2018) - with Tristan Step-Children *Destiny Odom (Stepdaughter; whilst married to Lamar) *Lamar Odom Jr. (Stepson; whilst married to Lamar) Nieces and Nephews *Mason Disick *Penelope Disick *North West *Reign Disick *Saint West *Dream Kardashian *Chicago West *Stormi Webster Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:KUWTK Category:Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami Category:Khloé & Lamar Category:Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons Category:Television Personality Category:June Category:1984